Enchanted
by Honoria Katherine648
Summary: An Alternate Universe Fiction where Lady Elizabeth Hughes and Lord Charles Carson meet and fell in love with each other, slowly.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the familiar characters they all belong to JF. And the song "Enchanted" is not mine either,it belongs to Taylor Swift . And another thing, the ball is not mine either, I just found it on Google.**_

 _ **The ball was from the well-documented ball occurred at Kingston Lacy, Dorset, England, on 19 December 1791. The occasion was to celebrate the completion of major alterations to the house and the event was organised by Frances Bankes, wife of Henry Bankes, owner of the house. The event involved 140 guests, with dancing from 9pm to 7am, interrupted by dinner at 1am.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it!**_

 _There I was again tonight_

 _Forcing laughter,faking smile_

 _Same old tired lonely place_

 _Walls of insincerity_

 _Shifting eyes in vacancy_

 _Vanished when I saw your face_

 _All I know is it was enchanting to meet you_

Eighteen years old, Lady Elizabeth Hughes was standing alone in a corner of the hall where a ball was being held. The occasion was to celebrate the completion of major alterations of their house. There are at least 140 guests attending the ball, all men are in white tie while all the married women wore a tiara if they have one with their full-skirted gown reaching the floor that's made of luxurious fabric, delicately and exotically trimmed and the debuts, like her, wore a long white dresses that were similar to the ball gowns with long white leather gloves that go well above the elbow that's closed with small pearl buttons at the wrist.

Lady Elizabeth hated dancing although her governess taught her to dance, she will never dance unless it's with her father,Lord Eric Hughes. She is the only child of Lord and Lady Hughes. In the corner she was watching all the couples dance with boredom, she was trying to find a way to escape but the guest blocked her way and there's a possibility that her mother, Lady Gaisabeth, watching her every move.

She wanted to sit, to eat and to sleep. Her feet was already killing her, her stomach growling like a hungry lion and she's exhausted. The ball started at nine o'clock and it's still eleven o'clock, their dinner will be held at one in the morning. She walked through the crowd hoping that her mother is not watching her, she spotted the door leading to the library and made a quick step to reach it.

She shut the door effectively locking it. She plumped down on the couch in the front of fire,never noticing the man standing in front of the window watching her and fighting the urge to laugh at her unladylike movements.

Lord Charles Carson received an invitation letter from Lady Hughes inviting her for the completion of their house renovations. He hates dancing, he's more a man of books. He danced if only he needed to, and this ball is not an exception. He accepted the invitation because her mother insisted to, saying the he may find the future Lady Carson.

He looked around the guests, he was surprised at the number of it. He should not be surprised because their hall is very big and wide that can held at least a thousand of guests. Sensing that no one is paying attention on him, he found a library and stand by the window. The silence was very comforting until he heard the door shutting and being locked.

He turned around and saw a lady wearing white gown, screaming that she's a debut. He recognized her as the daughter of the Lord and Lady Hughes, Lady Elizabeth but he never met her.

He watched as she unladylike plumped down the couch, he wants to laugh at her but he doesn't want to give her a fright. He cannot see her face clearly as the only light of the room was the fire in the fireplace. She looked earthly beautiful, her face was very angelic framed by the fire. He was quickly mesmerized by her beauty that he never seen before.

The eerie quietness of the room was broken by her mumbling to herself which amused Lord Carson more but her mumbling become louder and louder and it turns she was singing. He did not recognize the song but it was beautiful,well mainly because her voice is very beautiful. He walked quietly to hear more of her singing when he suddenly step onto a piece of paper that made a crunching noise.

Lady Elizabeth sang her favorite song in their own language, she wants to sleep but she couldn't yet not until the party is over. Her singing was interrupted by a crunching noise, she quickly stood up and saw that it was a man. She's not frightened because it maybe a lord invited in the party and her parents maybe trusted him.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you" the Lord apologized with a grumbling voice.

"It's okay, I just hope there's more light in here so that I can recognize you" she watched as the man walked to the switch of the electric light and the room was suddenly ensconced by the brightness from the light.

She saw the man, he was not familiar to her. She never met him before but the man was tall and very handsome in her point of view. She became suddenly shy in front of the man, she can feel her cheeks redden.

"I should introduce myself, Lord Charles Carson of Grantham and what may be your ladyship name is? " He played that he didn't know her yet. He watched as she blush red.

"Lady Elizabeth Hughes but you can call me Elsie" she looked up at him which made herself more beautiful at his vantage point.

"Pleasure to meet you, Elsie and you can call me Charles" he took her hand and kissed the back of it. He looked at her tenderly as she blushed more deeply.

"Why are you here? " she inquired recovering from being flustered at his presence.

"I find myself not enjoying the dance, it's not that it is not beautiful but rather dancing is just not type" he answered sincerely.

"It's not my type either" she smiled at him which made him return her smile.

They stared at each other eyes not knowing what to say next. Their staring contest was only broken by the door opening on the side of the library. They both turned to see who it was and it was Mr. Barrow the Butler of the Lady Elizabeth's family, announcing that the dinner is ready.

Charles opened the door for her and escorted her to the dining room. It turns out they were seated side by side. They grinned at each other. Elsie already knew that she like Charles and this will be the happiest dinner she will ever have.

"Well what a coincidence " Charles pulled out her chair. She sat on the chair and watched as he sat down to.

"Where's your parents? " She asked as they prepared to eat.

"They stayed at the house" He answered. It was true, his parents stayed at their house, why he couldn't tell.

"Well you're an adult now, you can take care of yourself. How old are you by the way? " Her curiosity about Charles was killing her. She wants to get to know him better, why she couldn't tell. Asking about someone's age was very unlike her but she'll risk everything just to know more about him.

"I'm only three years older than you" his eyes twinkled at her. She only smiled in answer. Charles looked around the large dining room, clearly the Hughes were very well place. He noticed that although the theme was white tie there are still wearing the Scottish traditional outfit, kilt. He will never wear one of those.

Elsie turned her eyes to find her mother staring at her knowingly across their seat. She thought at one moment that her mother was going laugh but none came out. She blushed angrily at her mother, she should never doubt that mother knows best.

The dinner was finished before they knew it. The guests returned to hall continuing the dance. Charles and Elsie found themselves standing side by side looking over the dancers. The music for the reel resonates around the hall, Charles look at Elsie and wondered if she wanted to dance.

"May I have this dance, milady? " he bowed in front of her offering his hand.

"You may" Elsie could not believe that she's going to dance the reel with Charles. They ran up to the group as they saw the couples starting to line up. Charles was enamored at Elsie's carefree and innocent move, she joyful.

The dance was finished as quickly as it started. Charles and Elsie laughed at the excitement. They fetched their drinks, chatting animatedly among themselves.

The ball finished at seven in the morning, guests were starting to depart from the hall. Servants starting to clean the room. Lord Carson and Lady Elizabeth was still standing side by side watching the guests walked out.

"Well I guess it's time for me to depart as well" Elsie looked almost teary eyed. She didn't want Charles to leave.

"Will you write? " She knew it was very bold of her to ask but she couldn't help it.

"If you want me to" He replied. He will write to her no matter what happens. The thought of leaving her at this moment makes him sad but he'll see her again.

"I want to. Please promise me you'll write" She sound almost desperate. She grasped his hand remembering that it is not proper but cursed those rules.

"I promise " He kissed her hand and bid her adieu. She watched as he walked out of the room, not noticing that her mother joined her.

"He's a nice man" She whipped her head and saw that her mother was watching Charles too.

"He is" Elsie sighed as Charles climbed up to the car. Lady Gaisabeth knew that her daughter liked Lord Carson, she was completely enchanted. She never saw her daughter cling to a man, more like she never saw her with a man beside from her father.

"Come on, you need rest" Lady Gaisabeth wrapped her arms around Elsie's shoulder dragging her away from her place. Elsie followed her mother with resignation.

"You'll see him soon" her mother reassured her. She smiled at her mother and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist,and together they walked up to their room.

 _This night is sparkling_

 _Don't you let it go_

 _I'm wonderstruck blushing all the way home_

 _I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

 _I was enchanted to meet you_

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ ***I know there's question why I only mentioned married and debut women attire. Well let just say that normal women just wear whatever they like xD. Sorry but your researcher did not found anything consisting the unmarried/not debutante women attires.**_

 _ ***Elsie was born on April 21,1890 and Charles on March 9, 1887. The exact time set of this story was May 20,1908.**_

 _ ***This site is named FanFiction for a reason. Please don't ask questions regarding about the released date of the song "Enchanted" and the time set of the story.**_

 _ **I just hope you like it.**_

 _ **If you have time I appreciate a review or two. Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the familiar characters they all belong to JF. I do not own the song "Untouchable " either it belongs to Taylor Swift.**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews (I didn't actually expect someone will leave a review) but they are very much appreciated**_

 _Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, Mmmm_

 _I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_

 _I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

 _Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun_

 _And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

A week after the ball, Lady Elizabeth found herself waiting for Charles's letter. She's been waiting all week but receive none. She kept repeating to herself that he promised to write and she knew that he's not going to break it.

After getting dressed for the day, she made her journey from her room to the sitting room where she found her mother cross stitching.

"Good Morning Mama" Elsie greeted as she walked up to her mother to give a peck to her cheek.

"Good Morning, darling girl" Lady Gaisabeth eyes twinkled at the obvious cheeriness of her daughter at this kind of hour. Her daughter never woke up early.

"Why are you up so early? " Lady Gaisabeth asked, eyeing her daughter.

"Nothing Mama. Are the telegrams arrived yet? " Elsie picked up the discarded The Sketch paper.

"No yet. Are you waiting for something? " Lady Gaisabeth raised her eyebrow inquiringly at her.

"Who would write to me? " She avoided her mother's inquiring eye.

"I don't know maybe a man named Charles Carson" Lady Gaisabeth watch as blush made appeared on her daughters cheek. She should've known. Elsie opened her mouth to retort but none came out. She hated the fact that mother really knows best. She's still hoping that Charles will write to her and kept his promise.

"Telegram, your ladyship" Barrow suddenly appeared and walked to give her Ladyship letter.

"Is there a letter for me,Barrow?" Elsie kindly asked.

"None,milady" Elsie frowned. It seems her judgement is wrong,Charles don't know how to keep promise. She shouldn't have push herself to him, why would he like her. He must've been courting a lady somewhere. Little did she know that Charles wrote a letter to her mother and father. As her mother read her letter, Elsie excused herself and made her way to their garden.

Lady Gaisabeth just finished reading the letter when the door suddenly opened revealing her husband. He wore a smug smile.

"Guess who's here" Lord Eric made her way to sit next to her wife.

"Who? " She dropped the cross stitch she was making and paid attention to her husband.

"Lord Carson" He simply stated.

"Which one? " Although she already know what who it was, she just want to make sure.

"The younger one, of course" He wondered why Lord Carson came to visit it's very unlike them to pay a visit. Maybe they were not the real reason why he visit, it may be his daughter.

"Well what are you waiting for? Are you not curious why he's here? " Lady Gaisabeth grinned. She stood up and made her way to greet their guest.

"Do you know where he is? " He smirked at her.

"Of course, where do you think our visitor always stay" She let out a laughed as she walked out of the room. They came upon the library where the young Lord Carson was waiting for them.

"Good Morning Lord Carson. How may we help you? " Lady Hughes greeted.

"I was hoping to have audience with you and Lord Hughes" Ever since the ball Charles cannot stop thinking about Elsie. He didn't know but he was captivated by her. And Now he wants to court her.

"Well, here we are now. Please have a seat" She gestured. Lady Hughes knew what was going to come. Charles took the invitation to sit. He was getting nervous. He knew that it's only been a week since they meet and asking to court her without knowing her that much yet, seems a bit ambitious of him. Nevertheless he summon up his courage to talk to them if he wants to pursue her.

"I just wonder if I can court your daughter,Lady Elizabeth" he paused, " I know it's been only a week but I like your daughter. I want to court her and if she wants us to move slowly then we will. But the decision was all yours, her parents, if you didn't want me to court her then I won't even if it will break my heart. " He finished his practiced speech. He observe their reaction but their faces were blank, they didn't express any emotion.

There was silence around the room, he can already hear his heart heart that already breaking every second not getting any answers from them. Lady Hughes wanted to laugh at the look of Lord Carson, she knew that their faces were blank.

"Of course you can" Lord Hughes observe the look of relief on Lord Carson's face. But he was not finished yet so he continued, "but one word that you push her into doing something without her permission, I'll make sure that I will ruin your life. You can now go see her, I'm sure you know where our garden is" They all stood as Charles express his gratitude and the promise that he's not going to push her into things or hurt her.

Elsie was just sitting when she saw someone heading towards her. She assumed that it was his father but when the person come closer she saw that it was Charles. She didn't know what to do but to stand still and wait for him.

"Good Morning, Lady Beautiful " Charles greeted. She wants to hug him but circumstances were rather different, they're not courting yet and he might be here just to say that he's going to marry someone already.

"Good Morning to you too but I'm not beautiful" She bowed her head and pushed the word aside because she knew that she's not beautiful.

"To me,you are" Charles said seriously. She was taken aback by his seriousness. She look up at his eyes to see that he's looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he have ever seen.

"What brings you here? " She broke the spelling.

"Well I promise you that I'll write to you but I've been preoccupied that I forgot to write. I just dropped to apologize for my tardiness " he reached the conclusion that he won't tell her yet, not until he gets to know her better.

"You don't have to apologize. Shall we sit here" She gestured to the garden chair.

"Of course." He replied as they sat down.

"You're putting the Georgia's star to shame with the shine of your eyes." He stated as he look intensely at her eyes.

"You talk like that you make me want to check the looking glass to see if my hair's tidy" she blushed.

"Get away with you. " He looked at her playfully.

"What really brings you here? " Elsie did not believe a word he said earlier about just dropping there and apologizing to her.

"I've asked the parents of a girl if I can court her and turns out they said yes" in that answer Elsie wanted to cry, she knew she shouldn't keep her hopes up.

Charles couldn't believed what he was seeing in front of his eyes, did just Elsie look like she's going to cry at his statement? But still he wouldn't tell her yet.

"Oh, good luck with her, I wish you all the best" She managed to cover her feelings and just let him be.

"Thank you. I'll need that" He replied. They finished their talk and Charles walked Elsie back to their house and made his goodbye.

Lady Gaisabeth saw her daughter's unshed tear, she knew that Charles didn't tell her yet as all gentleman would because they only knew each other for a week but she's glad Lord Carson already asked for permission.

"Oh darling girl, what happened? " She acted like she don't know anything as she went to comfort her daughter.

"He's courting with a girl" Elsie stated which made her tears fall down.

"Sure he is but did he mention who she is? " She asked, she felt Elsie shook her head and he continued " if he didn't that only means two things, he's either lying or that the girl is you" She pushed Elsie a little away from to look at her in the eyes.

"That's impossible" She wouldn't dare thinking Charles as a liar.

"Who knows? " Her mother shrugged.

 _In the middle of the night_

 _When I'm in this dream_

 _It's like a million little stars_

 _Spelling out your name_

 _You gotta come on, come on_

 _Say that we'll be together_

 _Come on, come on_

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry if there's any wrong grammar or typos. I always reread the chapters but found none. Just tell me guys if it's getting worst.**

 **Sorry for the delay because I have a daughter who's very active in their school and she joined every activities they have.**

 **And sorry for the short chapter but I'll make sure that next one is longer.**

 **I still appreciate a review or two. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews and follows and alerts whatever you want to call them!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I wish DA is mine but sadly it is not. The songs not mine.**_

 _ **Here's another chapter!**_

 _Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

 _That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

 _I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

 _And she's got everything that I have to live without._

The next day Elsie woke up late, she didn't have enough to do. She will lived to be a spinster someday because she's not interested to anyone unless it's Charles but he found someone who's at his age and more beautiful than she. Of course she knew that she's not beautiful but she hoped that Charles like her but she's wrong.

Elsie got up lazily and rang the bell for her maid to go up and dress her for today. A few minutes later, Hestia her maid made her entrance. She got dress for the day with a frock that almost color black, she wants to scream out her inner turmoil by wearing depressing color.

Fifteen minutes later Elsie was down eating her breakfast not actually eating her breakfast but pushing it around the plate. She didn't care when she saw Barrow handed the letters to his father, she wouldn't keep her hopes up again it will only cost a heartbreak.

Lord Hughes stared at her daughter, he didn't know why but the girl looks very down. He saw that she's not eating at all, she's just pushing her food around her plate. What's going on? His thoughts was broken by Barrow who handed the letters, he saw that one of the letter was from young Lord Carson and was addressed to her daughter.

He handed the letter to her daughter expecting her to talk but she keep quiet. He watched as her eyes widen by reading the letter, something was up.

Elsie received the letter from her father wondering who would write to her. She scanned the envelope and saw that it was Charles, probably he written just to talk about his girl. She opene

 **Dear Elsie,**

 **You probably think now that I'm courting someone and slapping it on your face but the truth is, I chose not to tell you yesterday that I've asked your parents for their permission to court you, because I think that it's too early. But seeing your saddened face when I said that I'm going to court someone,my guilt is on the high level.**

 **I'm so sorry I lied to you but if you will let me the honor to court you, I would and if you don't then I won't. The decision was all yours,take as long as you can, I'm not pushing you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Charles Carson**

Elsie don't what to do whether she'll cry or smile from happiness. The letter from him reassured her the hee likes her too. She looked up from the letter and saw that her father looking at her with questioning eyes. She smiled at him brightly and made her way out of the dining room.

She almost ran her way up to her mother's room from excitement. She couldn't wait to deliver the news and thank her a lot. When she made it to her mother, she jumped to her mother's bed and hugged her tightly.

Lady Gaisabeth was surprised when her daughter burst to the room and hugged her tightly. Charles must've told her then she thought. She hugged bet daughter back and kissed her forehead.

"I take it, he already told you" She grinned at her.

"Yes" she exclaimed. Elsie thanked her mother again and again and again until it's time for her mother to prepare for the day. She quickly wrote to Charles to give her answer. She didn't have to think about it because that what she wants. But she won't send it yet as to not sound desperate.

 _At Downton..._

After sending the letter yesterday, Charles was getting nervous. What if she turn him down? What if she thinks she's joking?. He walked down to the library and came upon his mother and father talking quietly as if someone's listening to them. They stopped whispering when they saw him coming and smiled at him.

"Any news from your young lady? " Lord Earnest asked.

"She's not my young lady" he replied.

"Yet" Lord Earnest continued.

"How do you even know about that? I couldn't tell" He shrugged wondering how did her parents know about that since he didn't tell them yet.

"No young man will dropped by the Lord Hughes's house unless they want to pursue his daughter. How did you get their permission easily since you only knew the daughter for a week and only talked to her in a space of an hour?" His wondered.

"I don't know either but I like their daughter very much" He simply stated looking over the newspaper.

"Like? In my opinion it's already love" his mother, Lady Melanie expressed her opinion.

"Don't be absurd Mama, I only met her a week ago. " He rolled his eyes but deep down he knew that he will love her, he already do but he couldn't said it yet.

"Uhm let's just wait, shall we? " Her mother smirked at him.

Charles thanked the heavens for having such a wonderful supportive parents even though they treat him like a child sometimes. He wished that Elsie will say yes, he won't be marrying anyone else if she said no. He felt like he can't see a life without her, he can already imagine their life together.

 _Back to the Hughes's house..._

Elsie changed her dress into something colorful, she knew her actions are childish but to herself, she's only happy. She walked down the village to drop the letter and saw that a country fair was going to come. Which add more to her excitement. She gave the letter to postmistress and paid. She took a long walk to the village occasionally talking to anyone. By the time she got home, the tea was already prepared.

"Where did you go? " Her mother asked as she entered the room.

"I just dropped a letter" She answered before sipping her tea.

"We have footman for a reason"Lady Gaisabeth inquired.

"I know" She shrugged.

Lady Gaisabeth noticed the change on her daughter. She was glowing with happiness, if she knew better she can already feel that her daughter is already in love but it's too early to tell. She hoped Charles won't break her bear even though he's a nice boy, boy is a boy.

"I need a new frock" Elsie stated.

"What for? " Her mother asked while pouring the tea.

"There will be a fair in the village" She replied as she took a bite of biscuit.

"And you need a new frock for that" Lady Gaisabeth inquired.

"Of course not" She rolled her eyes. She stared at her mother's eyes telling her what she needs to know.

"Oh! " Her mother exclaimed as she got the message. Her daughter's growing up no matter what she do to keep her young, her daughter's growing up. She blinked her eyes as to keep the tears at bay. The next thing she'll know, her only child already have a family.

 _At London..._

Lady Alice Neal was very near from exploding. Who is this Lady Elizabeth Hughes? Why would Charles court her? What did she have that I don't? Unlike her,she and Charles grew up together. She like Charles very much but he never see her as a woman but as a sister.

She wants Charles and Charles only,no one can take that away from her not even the blessed Lady Elizabeth Hughes. She won't let them get away easily, she will make their life miserable even if it's the last thing she do. She'll ruin the life of Elizabeth Hughes who are a desperate girl that allowing any man to court her without knowing them yet.

Alice almost laughed evilly. They'll just wait and see. Her birthday was only two weeks away, she'll make sure that both parties are invited and then she will start ruining their life.

 _'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

 _The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

 _He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

 _He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

 _And he's all that I need to fall into._

 **A/N:**

 **Yay! Another chapter,not long as I promised but I couldn't write more to this chapter.**

 **Bad news: There's Alice Neal**

 **Good news: There won't be Joe Burns and a war(I don't think I can write them) but I'll think of something else.**

 **Another Good News: I'll upload every two days, so that you won't run out of patience.**

 **And guys if there's any wrong grammas or typos please tell me and I'll fix it. Although I've reread the chapters twice or thrice I couldn't fix it easily without adding another sentence and how should I know if the grammar is wrong when in my eyes it is not.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please drop down👇 a word or two.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Diclaimer: I don't own DA and the song.**_

 _ **Thank you for the reviews and follows guys, I really appreciate them.**_

 _ **And there's no Alice here yet since you already hate her but expect her later xxx**_

 _ **Let's start reading alright! :D**_

 _Today was a fairytale_

 _You were the prince_

 _I used to be a damsel in distress_

 _You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

 _Today was a fairytale_

A car stopped by the Hughes's house and a man came out of the door wearing a smile and holding a bouquet of flowers. He still couldn't believe that Elsie said yes. Before he receive the letter from her the day before yesterday, he heard that there will be fair on their village. He then proceeded to dropped by their house and asked her if she wants to go, much to Elsie's delight because her parents won't allow her to go with the servants and they won't allow her to go alone.

After getting out of the car, Charles looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Nevertheless he rang the bell and after a few minutes the door opened revealing the happy smile of Elsie. He thanked God that he put the flowers behind him.

"What are you doing opening the door? " He asked curiously. She looked stunningly beautiful, her fresh face smiling at sweetly.

"I saw you out of the window" She simply replied.

"Anyhow, this is for you" He handed the flowers and watch as her face lit up.

"Oh thank you. They are beautiful" She said as she admire and smell the flowers.

"Come, you're just in time for tea" She walked in front him leading the way to their library.

As they made their entrance to the library, Charles saw her mother and father with two women, who looked at him with blank face. He greeted them a good afternoon and Elsie introduced him to her Aunt Violet and Mrs. Crawley. Elsie saw that her Aunt Violet observing every move Charles made.

"How are Lord and Lady Carson? " Aunt Violet inquired.

"They are well, milady" Charles replied. Elsie's aunt stare made him want to crumble to pieces or run away from the place and never come back.

"How long you two know each other? " Mrs. Crawley asked.

"They've only known each for almost two weeks Isobel and they're already courting " Aunt Violet answered with fake chuckle before Charles and Elsie can obvious displeasure about the situation made things a bit uncomfortable for both of them.

"Oh how nice" Mrs. Crawley plastered an uncomfortable smile as to cover her surprise.

"I think we should be off now, if you want us to be back early. " Elsie stood up and leave the room.

"Take good care of her Lord Carson and don't do things I wouldn't do" Lord Hughes warned. Charles bid them a goodbye and the promise of taking good care of Elsie.

When he got of library he found Elsie waiting outside the house. He offered his arm for her to take. She accept the arm and they ventured the worn path leading to the village.

"I'm sorry about my aunts" She apologized for her aunts actions earlier.

"It's fine. Anyone have the same reactions" He assured her. Elsie wrapped her arm tighter on his and moved closer to him knowing that no one will see them at their current location.

Charles felt her arm tightened around him almost clinging to him. She moved closer to him, Charles knew it was improper since they've only just started courting. He moved a bit away from her but she just moved closer and tightened her arm.

"Elsie... " His tone implying what he wants to say. Hoping that she'll understand that it's not proper.

Elsie recognized his tone and saw that his face was almost pleading. She knew that Charles pleading that she move away a bit from him. She bit her lower lip and completely moved away from. She didn't to act like she's already his but she was just drawn to him. She plastered smile to cover her rejected feeling.

When Elsie moved away from him in a respectable distance, he saw her smile but he have a feeling that it's just a fake smile. He stopped walking and grabbed her hand.

"What is it? " He questioned looking at her eyes.

"Nothing" She dropped her eyes,she suddenly found her shoes interesting. She knew she's acting silly.

"Is this about my request for you to move away from me? " He stared at her tenderly. She's so sweet, naive and innocent. He already regretted his action when he felt the cool air engulfed him when she moved away. She stayed quiet and turned to walk away from him again.

"It's not that I don't want you to move closer Elsie. What would the people say when they saw us close together? They probably knew that we just started courting" he paused when he saw her eyes starting to turn red then he continued "Come here" he offered his arm again and watch as she hesitantly get it.

"Are you cold? " He asked as he noticed the thin coat she's wearing.

"A bit" She answered.

Charles put his hand a top her and guide it to wrapped tightly around him. They continued their walk, their steps almost in sync. They can already hear the laughter from the people that already enjoying their time at the fair as they got nearer.

Elsie let go of Charles arm, her mouth almost open in clear admiration. Charles watched as she let her eyes gazed around the fair.

"Come, let's try this first" He grabbed her hand and led her to the man who was holding wooden hoops. Charles knew that they were suppose to be thrown over the sticks that hold the prize.

"How much? " He asked. He paid what the man said and handed the hoops to Elsie.

"What will I do with this? " Her eyes danced from excitement.

"You throw them over the wooden stuck that standing there and if the hoops go right to it then you won the prize that go with the wooden stick. Got it? " She nodded her head.

He watched her excitement fell after she threw the hoops one by one until the last one not getting any prize. He reassured her there will be next time.

Since they did not ate any proper meal yet, they went to a pub that Charles looked into earlier. Charles knew that the food there suit their taste.

"How did you know about this pub? " Elsie wondered since Charles was not living there.

"I just saw it earlier and I manged to look in their menu" He told her and watch as she nodded.

Charles watched as Elsie ate her meal. He don't why but something tells him that Elsie only gracefully because they are in public and that what she's trained to do. He would've to plan a picnic. They finished their meal while talking about nonsense things.

They continue to stroll around the fair and they found a stole containing candy floss.

"Do you want one? " He looked at her with raised eyebrow as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes please but I'm capable of paying it myself" She grinned.

"As if I'm going to let you pay " He grinned back. After Charles bought the candy floss, they wandered around to look for a bench to sit in to.

"Tell me more about you" Charles said as he watch her ate the candy floss.

"There's not much to know about me. I'm an open book as you can see" She replied. She turned to look at him and stared at the fallen curl on his forehead. He looked very handsome tonight she swallowed.

"Believe me you're not an open book" He leaned back to see her more clearly.

"I'm not? Well, I'll start then" she paused. "As you already know I'm the only child of Lord and Lady Hughes. Sometimes I feel alone because I have no siblings to talk to, although my mother always listen to me, it's not the same. I never allowed any gentleman come near except my father before until you came and introduced yourself. I think men are too arrogant this days and that is my most hated attitude ever" He listened to her noticing her accent became very pronounced as she talk about herself. Now he understand why she didn't like men, it's not that she chose them but she just prefer a gentlemen with a mix of mischief and since she followed everything that consists modernization that most men disagree to, in other words she want them to accept who she is without downing her.

"...and I would rejoice from happiness if ever the women get the vote" that statement caught his attention but did not interrupt her.

"What about you? Tell me more about you" She asked as finished telling him more about herself.

"I'm the only child too. My mother told me that I have a butler persona, so if ever they disown me at least I'll have job to apply to" he joked "I grew up with my distant friends Alice and Robert but they did not know me that much. Sometimes I think that they only befriended me because of my family's position. When we enter our mature years, I was supposed to court Alice because I was attracted to her then but I found out that it was only attraction and nothing more. I thanked God that I stopped myself before its too late" Elsie never heard of this Lady before but from the description Charles she must be a beautiful lady. Maybe one day she'll meet .

"... I'm a bit sensitive when talking about politics and please don't hate about this but I think the women only belong inside the house" Elsie understand. All men thought about that but the time's changing and they need to accept it.

Elsie finished eating her candy floss just as Charles finished his story. Charles checked his pocket watch, it was 8 o'clock already. He should return her to their house no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Do you walk home or do you want to take a cab? " He asked as she stood up.

"Walking home is fine" She was sad that the night was going to end but there's always another day.

The moonlight guiding their leisure walk from the village to the Hughes's manor. Before they reach the gate leading to the abbey, Charles stopped Elsie from walking.

"What is it? " Elsie turned to face him.

"I just want to look at you one more time" He hold near hand tightly. He stared at her face as if it's the last time he'll see her. Elsie blushed from the intense look Charles giving her. She look at his eye, and soon they were having a staring contest

"We should be going" She said as she broke the eye contact.

Lady Gaisabeth waited for her daughter to come home after having their dinner. She was getting worried, it's not that she thinks Charles will do something to her, she's just worried. Her husband went up after drinking his brandy saying that he'll wait for her.

Just as when she looked out of the window, she saw them walking. She smiled as she remember when her husband took her to the fair to. The two look comfortable with each other, she can already see them marrying each other, having their own children and of course running a state. She never saw her daughter laughed that much more smile like the way she's smiling at Charles. It seems her daughter doesn't need any guidance in choosing someone she'll spend her life with but it's best not to think about the future yet, it may happen but it may not.

Charles escorted Elsie until they are in front of the oak door. As they stopped, Charles looked at her and raised his hand up to caress her cheeks memorizing the softness of it. Elsie leaned into his touch while staring at his eyes.

"When will you be back? " She asked sweetly.

"Tomorrow I think" He replied as he dropped his hand.

"I'll inform mama" she saw from the corner of her eye the cab that was going to take him home. She's sad that night's already ending and there might not be another night like this.

"Please do. Goodnight Elsie" He bid as he bent down to kiss her hand.

"Night" She didn't let go of his hand but he slip his hand away as the chauffeur opened the door for him.

She watched as his cab drove away until she can barely see it. She turn around and almost scream in surprise when she saw her mother standing beside the open door.

"Did you have a good night? " Her mother asked as she entered through the door.

"The best" She smiled brightly at her.

 _Time slows down_

 _Whenever you're around_

 _I can feel my heart_

 _It's beating in my chest_

 _Did you feel it?_

 _I can't put this down_

 **A/N:**

 **You're all probably why I always put Elsie's mother here, let's just say that she'll play a great part in their love story.**

 **and I uploaded this story now because I'll need to attend a conference for a week. And in case you're wondering guys, I Wrote This Story I don't plagiarized, I'm just writing fast because my brain is working easily.**

 **I'm sorry again if there's any grammatical error or something.**

 **Machine-spun cotton candy was invented in 1897 by the dentist William Morrison and confectioner John C. Wharton and first introduced to a wide audience at the 1904 World's Fair as "Fairy Floss".**

 **Thank you for reading. If you have time please drop a review or two, reviews make me write faster :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I managed to write this between two meetings. Hope you like it**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters from DA. I don't own the song either.**_

 _"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

 _Ha!_

 _Time for a little revenge_

 _The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._

 _I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

 _She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_

 _She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

Lady Alice Neal woke up early just to write the invitations for her birthday. She asked her parents if they are familiar with the Hughes's and it turns out they are. She couldn't be happier at the mention because it means she can send the invitation without any suspicion. She contacted Charlie Grigg the former best friend of Charles to accompany her with her plan. Charlie Griggs has been the best friend Charles when he went to boarding school. She didn't know the whole story, she only that Grigg was finding a way to revenge something.

They met yesterday and Alice evaluated her plans to him which he quickly agree to. This is getting easier she thought wickedly. She also contacted Richard Carlisle in case her plan succeeded. She wants Elsie Hughes to face the humiliation she had face. It's not really humiliation to anyone else but for her it is. The only thing she's planning now is how to approach Charles and Elsie without suspicions.

 _I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

 _I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

 _She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

 _She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Elsie was strolling the garden with her mother, they just received a post from the Neal's inviting them to Lady Alice birthday. She was not familiar with them but her parents already met them so maybe they are nice. But Elsie couldn't grasp the boiling feeling in the pit of her stomach, it was like something going to happen but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Elsie suddenly remembered what Charles said two nights ago I was supposed to court Alice because I was attracted to her then ... Maybe that's the Alice, Charles was talking about. Nevertheless she have a bad feeling about this party. Just as they are returning back to the house, they saw a footman running towards them.

Alfred has been sent by his Lordship to fetch Lady Hughes and Lady Elsie. An unexpected arrival stirred the was not only by the person cheek but the unladylike actions of her.

"Milady, Lady Mason has just arrived and His lordship sent me to fetch you immediately " Alfred managed to talk but breathlessly.

Elsie lit up when she heard the 'Lady Mason's part. Beryl's here. I couldn't wait to tell her about Charles she said in her head. They watched as Alfred run back to the house leaving them to rush their walk. It seems her mother was eager to her too.

As they made their entrance,they saw Beryl standing on the center of the great Halloween looking like it's the first time she had seen the house. When she looked down her settled to Elsie. Both girls run to each other and hugged.

"Oh Beryl it's good to see you" Elsie squealed.

"You're a sight for a sore eyes" Beryl put her hands on Elsie's shoulder and study the lady up and down.

She looked her arm to Elsie s they made their way to the library " Tell me about this Lord Carson of yours".

"How do you about him? " Elsie wondered.

Beryl threw a glance whine them to her mother and said "Your mother wrote to me. That's why I'm here now" she paused " When can I meet him? "

"He'll be here later. " Elsie smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him" Beryl chuckled which made Elsie feeling nervous.

"Pleare don't interrogate him" Elsie pleaded.

"Don't worry I wont" She said in a way that no one will believe it.

Elsie did not believe a word she said. Anyhow, why ever on earth she pleaded when she won't listen. She just hoped that she will refrain from saying any embarrassing moments from their childhood. She hoped too that Charles wouldn't ask a lot of question.

 _She's not a saint_

 _And she's not what you think_

 _She's an actress, whoa_

 _She's better known_

 _For the things that she does_

 _On the mattress, whoa_

 _Soon she's gonna find_

 _Stealing other people's toys_

 _On the playground won't_

 _Make you many friends_

 _She should keep in mind_

 _She should keep in mind_

 _There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Charles was preparing for his journey to the Hughes's house, after that wonderful picnic. Seeing her so young and carefree. Thinking about her made him want to move faster that he ought to. The desperation to see her even though it's only been a day, he already missed her. He received a post from Alice earlier inviting to her birthday. She didn't need to send the letter because he never missed her birthday, the only proof of their long-lasting friendship. The post unnerved him but he pushed it aside and change his mood into a positive one.

"Is the car ready? " He asked a footman as he passed along the hall.

"Yes, Sir" The footman replied before scurrying away from him.

An hour later, he's already standing in front of the Hughes's manor. He took a deep as he walked to the door and rang the bell. Three minutes later the butler named Borrow opened the door, peeling the coat off of him. Barrow led him to the library which was the customary place where aristocrats stay, sometimes.

"Lord Carson" Barrow announced before closing the door and left.

Charles gaze fell upon the lady that he's just thinking about. As always she looked beautiful. Then his gaze fell upon a red headed woman looking at him with venom and a smirk. He gulped at her from the look she's giving him, he suddenly became very nervous.

"Lady Mason but if since you're courting my best friend you can call me Beryl" Very stepped forward and offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you.. Uh... Beryl" He hesitantly said before bending to kiss the offered hand instead of shaking it.

"Definitely Charmer" She winked behind her back to Elsie which made Elsie chuckle.

"Good Afternoon Lord and Lady Hughes" He bowed to them.

"Good Morning Lord Carson. I trust you're here for my daughter as always" Lady Hughes greeted back before pushing Elsie forward. A blush crept to Elsie's cheek as Charles kissed her cheek as a greeting.

"May I steal your daughter for this afternoon?" He politely asked.

"Of course" Lady Hughes dismissed.

"May I steal her Beryl? " He turned.

"What a lucky lady you are for having this gentleman " Beryl paused as she looked at Elsie approvingly "Of course but she's mine tomorrow" she chuckled.

Elsie couldn't be more prouder than this moment. Not many people got along with Beryl very well never mind a gentleman.

"May we, milady? " He asked Elsie offering his arm.

"For heaven's sake call her by her name " Lady Gaisabeth exclaimed.

Elsie glared at her mother before taking the offered arm" we may" she smiled.

Beryl whistled as the two walked away. Her friend chose very well,if she ever let him go it will be her lost. No one else can compare to Lord Carson's gentlemanly attitude since she hasn't had the chance to talk to him, she couldn't tell if he had a sense of humor. But if Elsie like him maybe he has a sense of humor.

 _She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_

 _She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

 _I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_

 _And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

Alice saw Charles with a lady which she guessed the infamous Lady Elizabeth Hughes. Edna the lady's maid who always informed where Charles would be going, told her that they'd be here in Ripon. Charles intended to stroll Elsie around before going to their destination for a forest picnic again. She watched as the called Lady laughed from what ever Charles said. She watched as Charles looked adoringly to Lady Hughes as she laughed. There's no denying that Charles was already in love, it will be easier to break his heart and she'll be there to mend.

She glared as Lady Hughes leaned her head to Charles arm clinging tightly to him. What a who're she thought disgustingly. She should've known, for her Lady Hughes was only playing Charles once that she get what she want, she'll leave him in the air. Now she know what Lady Hughes looked like she'll have more advantage. If they compared her to Elizabeth Hughes she's more beautiful than her but from the looked of Charles she's the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She'll find a way somehow.

Alice was contemplating if she's going to make her presence known or she'll just stay where she is now. Summoning her courage, she chose the first one. She walked towards them with head held high. They didn't saw her yet, walking a bit more. She saw Charles took a double take when he saw her before saying something to Elsie. They both turned with a smile and Charles waved at her.

"Good Morning Charles and Elizabeth Hughes if I'm not mistaken? " She greeted them.

"You're not mistaken" Elsie offered her hand. Alice pretended that she didn't see the offer hand before turning to Charles.

"How are you Charles? It's been four months since we last saw each other" Alice smiled at him praying that he didn't see her dismissal of Elizabeth Hughes offered hand.

"I am well and I must apologize if I didn't contact you between that four months" He replied not aware of what Alice did.

The two converse animatedly with each other. Elsie felt a bit left out that no matter how many times she tried to slip between their conversation they won't noticed her. She tried to make her goodbye but they didn't heard her so she chose to leave since Charles already forgot her in a space of minutes. Alice watched as Elizabeth Hughes walked away from them waiting for a cab to take her home. She smiled triumphantly and turned to look at Charles, he looks like he didn't notice that her precious lady already gone.

 _But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

 _Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

 _They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_

 _But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

As the cab stopped in front of the manor, Elsie paid the chauffeur and almost ran her way to the door. Her tears was on the brink of falling but she held it until she entered her room. She couldn't believed that Charles completely forgot about her when he saw his Friend Alice. She should've known better. She didn't know why Charles action hurt so much but it seems she became a toy of Charles Carson. There's no denying that Charles likes Alice very much.

What did you expect? That he will fall in love with you easily she bitterly thought which made her cry more. He didn't even noticed that you're gone .

Lady Gaisabeth heard the front door banged and the sound of someone running upstairs. She have a bad feeling about this. She walked upstairs to her daughter's room and heard her weeping. They're not even gone for an hour and she's already home. This is not good.

She knocked but she didn't seem to heard it or just ignoring it. She opened the door and saw her daughter crying her eyes out.

"Oh my darling girl, what happened? " she rushed to her after closing the door.

"I hate Charles" She heard the muffled words.

"You don't mean that" She gently lay down beside her daughter and encouraging her to turn around.

"But I do" Elsie turn around and buried her wet face to her mother's bosom.

"Why? " Lady Gaisabeth asked as she rubbed gentle circles to her daughter's back calming her.

"A friend of his turned up then he already forgot about me" Elsie mumbled. Lady Gaisabeth couldn't but be angry. Why would Lord Carson do that? There must be an explanation.

"So you chose to leave him wherever you went to" she stated rather than asked the answer was very obvious.

 _She's not a saint_

 _And she's not what you think_

 _She's an actress, whoa_

 _She's better known_

 _For the things that she does_

 _On the mattress, whoa_

 _Soon she's gonna find_

 _Stealing other people's toys_

 _On the playground won't_

 _Make you many friends_

 _She should keep in mind_

 _She should keep in mind_

 _There is nothing I do better than revenge_

"...don't you agree Elsie" Charles asked waiting for a reply. When he didn't got any he looked at his side and found that Elsie was gone.

"Where did she go? " Charles asked Alice.

"I saw her walked away earlier" she stated carelessly.

"And didn't care to inform me" he dumped before running to a cab. Instructing the chauffeur to drive him through the Hughes manor.

The cab stopped and Charles got out quickly and rang the bell. Instead of a footman, Lady Gaisabeth opened the door looking mad.

"Before I let you in. You better have a good explanation " Lady Gaisabeth crossed her arms and glared at Charles.

"I swear I didn't mean to completely forgot about her. I was just caught up in the moment, I just... It's been four months since I saw Alice Neal" he explained hoping that Lady Gaisabeth forgive her.

"Alice Neal? She's a friend of yours" She curiously said.

"Yes milady" he nodded.

"Well, I understand the fact that you just haven't saw her for four months and you just want to catch up but my daughter didn't understand that" she paused "she was hurt that you didn't even tried to include her to your conversation and of course you not noticing her while Lady Neal was talking to you" she glared at him with dagger.

"May I talk to her,please? " Charles was desperate. He didn't mean to forgot Elsie.

"You may and I forgive you Lord Carson but never make my daughter again or you wish you have never been born" she softened "I'll lead you to her room, poor girl still crying so you better make up for what you did" she informed as they walked upstairs.

They passed a lot of room before they reach Elsie's room. Charles heard crying and he couldn't feel more worst. It broke his heart to hear her crying. Lady Gaisabeth opened the door and gestured for him to enter. Her sons rocked very body. She was really hurt and it's your fault Charles chastised himself. Lady Gaisabeth closed the door leaving them making him a bit uncomfortable because he's in a room of a woman.

He sat down on her bed and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry I did not mean make you feel left out" he felt her stiffened but not moving from her position.

"But you could at least include me to your conversation" her rasped voice replied.

"I tried but Alice quickly change the subject" his voice sound apologetic.

"I know" she sat up and looked at him with red eyes.

"Oh my Elsie, what did I do to you? " He said forlornly. He wipe her tears away and tucked the strand of hair that fall out of her around the world braid.

"I'm sorry that I left you there and for acting childish" She felt ashamed of her actions.

"You didn't to say sorry, I should be the one who feel sorry" He kissed her forehead and caressed her face.

They stared at each others eyes with intensity. Elsie felt an electric surged through her veins making her a bit breathless. Charles looked like he's going to kiss her, her mouth open a bit and her eyes closed in anticipation. Charles watched her angelic face flushed, proper or not he's going to kiss her.

"I'm going to kiss you Elsie. Tell me to stop now" his voice rumbled a bit. He was giving her time to push away from him.

"Kiss me please" she pleaded softly. She may sound bold but she was curious what would it felt like to be kiss.

"Are you sure? " he asked patiently.

"I've never been so sure of anthing" she opened her already dark blue eyes before closing again.

Charles slowly bend his head down before completely planting his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen knowing that she didn't have experienced yet. His lips move a bit coaching her lips to open. After a moment of hesitation Elsie opened her lips and gasped as Charles slip his tongue inside her mouth. Charles heard her gasp and was about to move away when he felt Elsie's hand grasp his neck tightly.

Elsie never experienced this before since it's her first kiss. The kiss was wet, warm and smelled like sandalwood. Their kiss was a bit awkward as they both still learning. They experiment what angle works the best, how to not hit his or her teeth and how will they use their tongue. Elsie's palm was getting clammy from the kiss. They kissed until they are out of breath. Charles couldn't believe his lucky stars. He just kissed the most beautiful girl on earth.

They both smiled to each other until Elsie flung herself to him, hugging him tightly which he happily return.

 _I'm just another thing for you_

 _To roll your eyes at, honey_

 _You might have him but haven't you heard_

 _I'm just another thing for you_

 _To roll your eyes at, honey_

 _You might have him but I always get the last word_

Alice was furious when Charles left her standing there. He's completely devoted to that lady but not for long. Three more days to go and the life ruining was about to start. Elizabeth Hughes will regret stealing Charles.

 _Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

 _'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._

 _Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

 _I don't think you do_

 _I don't think you do_

 _Let's hear the applause_

 _Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_

 _So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_

 _She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

 **A/N**

 **I know you hate Alice, I hate her too haha haha!**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review or two :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since you all don't want another bad chapter. Here's another bad chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the recognizable characters from DA and I don't own the song either.**

 _And I don't appreciate you calling him to reminisce_

 _The only reason is you're seeing how much better off he is_

The house was turning into chaos. The servants hurrying around to settle everything for Lady Alice's birthday. The guests will be arriving soon. Alice walked out of her room to look if the dinner table was set up in a way she wanted it to be, she wants everything to be perfect this evening. A few minutes later, the first guest arrived turns out it was Charlie Griggs and Richard Carlisle with their hired muses for the evening. She walked down the stairs to meet them.

"Charlie, Richard how good to see you" She greeted smiling at them.

"My,my, you look beautiful this evening. If it's not your birthday you will be the centre of attention" Charlie complemented as he bent down to kiss the back of her hand.

She just smiled at him then led them to their living room. As they sat down, their butler entered announcing the next guest. Alice wondered what happened to Charles, it's not like him to be late. Her thoughts was suddenly broken by their Butler's voice.

"Lady Elizabeth Hughes and Lord Carson" _What a start to my party?_ She rolled her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Lady Alice" Elsie warmly wished. For Alice it seems that she already forgotten what happened a few days ago. The young woman was clearly innocent and nice even though it hurts to admit it's best to accept it.

"Happy Birthday Alice" Charles refrained himself for kissing Alice like he used to before because the circumstances were rather different. Now that he was pursuing Elsie he didn't want to make another bad impression.

Alice was a bit hurt when Charles didn't kissed her cheek like they used to do with each other and she knew it was Lady Elizabeth's another influenced. Gritting her teeth she entertained them a bit before making her round to thank her guests for coming.

"In case, I haven't told you yet. You really look beautiful, you're always beautiful " Charles smiled as he saw her blushed.

"You already told me that, five times now" she replied as she fetch a glass of wine.

"And I'm not going to stop now" he said enjoying her blushed further.

Alice watched as the two interact with each other, she was suddenly struck by a feeling of envy. She knew she shouldn't have because she had no hold at Charles but seeing him with a woman after years that he's been single and never noticed her, what else would she feel. She followed Charles with her eyes leaving Elsie standing with Charlie Griggs, it seems the man's already starting. Seeing Charles talking to another guest, she decides to make her way to Elsie.

"I'm so glad you could come" Alice thanked fakingly.

"It's nice for you to invite me here " Elsie smiled.

"Well either invite you here or Charles will probably ask you if you can accompany him" she smiled back with hidden meaning which Elsie choose to ignore.

"I've never saw Charles with a woman before. I don't know what you did to make him your pet who followed you everywhere" Grigg snarled making Elsie took a step back.

"I didn't do anything" She replied in a shaky voice.

"Really? " Alice asked with venom in her voice.

"Yes, really" She affirmed.

Alice watched as Lady Hughes face painted with look of curiosity. _She must've been wondering why are we interrogating her_ she thought. The truth is why did Charles fell on this lady, that's the big question. She's beautiful alright but naivety doesn't attract the Lord Charles Carson.

Charles was talking to Lord Andrews when he saw Alice walking towards Elsie in the corner of his eyes. He wondered what Alice up to now. The last time the two interact with each other, it left Elsie crying. Alice might think that he didn't saw what she did when Elsie offered her hand as an introduction and among other things.

The butler suddenly announced that the birthday dinner was ready and after that there were going to be a little party hopefully nothing extravagant. When they got to the dining room he saw that Elsie was seated between Charlie Grigg and Richard Carlisle. _This is not good_ he thought worriedly. But thankfully he was seated on the other side of the table apparently in front of Elsie.

He flashed Elsie a reassuring smile and went to sit down. The dinner was finished as quickly as it started and now they are on their way out of the living room. Carlisle went to Elsie's side and started to talk.

"So Lady Elizabeth how long have you known Lord Carson? " he asked clearly wanting information to start blackmailing them.

"Almost three weeks Mr. Carlisle" Elsie replied without looking at the man for she was busy admiring the arrangement of the hall.

"Do you know that Lord Carson had lovers during his boarding school? " This time this information gets her attention.

"No but I'm Charles will tell me soon" She wanted to stay positive. She didn't want to think any false remarks from anyone especially if she didn't know the person.

"Do you know that one of them is Lady Alice? " He carelessly said. His statements were scripted, almost all of them were lies but they had hoped that this will turn off Lady Elizabeth of Lord Carson. He wants his performance exceed so that Lady Alice will pay him upon their agreement.

"No. But Charles told me that they are only friends" Elsie did not know why this information unsettled her maybe from the reason that Charles lied to her or from the fact that Charles and Alice was lover when they were young even though it was improper of them. But Elsie wants to hear it from Charles not from must anyone.

"Maybe that what he wants you to think" he paused " You said yes too early without knowing who are you saying yes too" he finished and left without any goodbye. Then suddenly out of nowhere another voice was heard from behind her.

"I agree with him. Charles is not a nobleman before and now, he just used his title to get away form things. His previous lover who are running after him, after giving money to them he'll give them a threat" Grigg stated without any emotion. Elsie felt her heart constrict from what he said. _Sure Charles wouldn't do that_ she thought but her other side replied _Maybe he do but you don't know him long enough to know the truth._

"Why are you saying this to me? " No matter how much she wants to believe them she still want to know their motives.

"Well we can see that you're going to be the future Lady Carson" this made Elsie smile inside but he continued " I'm just warning you. There are a lot of woman who are running after him one of them will be your greatest enemy. So if I were I'm going to extract any connection from Lord Carson anymore, if you don't want to hurt a lot of people" He said then he was gone leaving Elsie with tears at bay.

Elsie didn't know what to do. She was hoping to God that it was not true. She'll ask Charles about it. Her thoughts was suddenly broken by the mentioned man coming her way, she tried to smile at him but failed seeing a frown suddenly form on his face.

"Are you okay? " He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" Elsie,after a lot of consideration, push the questions away. She'll ask him but not in this party, she can do it tomorrow. Charles didn't believed this statement, when he saw Richard Carlisle walked away from her then Grigg talking to her, he knew something happen. He hoped that they did not try to make false information which he knew they always do. If they did, especially if those statements will ruin Elsie and him, they hoped they wouldn't been born.

"You sure? " He looked at her with inquiring eye hoping to catch her eyes but she avoided them, something has been said. He watched as she nodded and smiled but not reaching her eyes.

It was 9 o'clock when they party finished. The guests were leaving the manor. Alice was standing between Carlisle and Grigg, watching her guests depart.

"Have you done your job properly? " She asked. Excited from what the two man have done.

"Yes,she seems a bit shaken up specifically when we told her the lies about you and Lord Carson being a lover" Carlisle answered.

"Good. Let's just if it would take effect then we can apply our other plan" She informed before leaving the two man.

CECECECECECECECECECECE

Charles and Elsie was sitting on a bench over viewing the garden. Elsie had asked him if she can talk to him which made him happy because it only means that he's not going home clueless. Elsie folded her hands on her lap a sign of nervousness. She tried to alleviate it but failing.

"Do you have a lot lovers before? " She questioned not looking at him.

"What? I haven't even with anyone" Charles was astonished. So that's what Carlisle and Grigg informing her.

"Really? Not even Alice" Elsie was still unsure.

"Really,not even her. " He affirmed. "Who told you about this? " He asked grasping her hands.

"No one" she tried to take her hands away from his grasp but he was holding it tightly.

"Elsie" his voice held a warning.

"Alright. It was Mr. Carlisle and Mr. Grigg " She said looking away ashamed for believing what they had said to her.

"Do you believe me? " he asked and watched her nod" then you must believe me when I tell you that what they had said to you is not true" Charles wouldn't dream lying to her. His mother had taught him to not lie to anyone and he was not going to start now.

"Okay" she was reassured by that. She felt like Grigg and Carlisle was trying to ruin but she won't or they won't going to make it easy for them.

Charles walked Elsie back to the house before going home himself with the thought that Grigg and Carlisle wouldn't get away from what they did.

 _"X" is the shape I drew through your face_

 _In permanent marker_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _Just like the mark you knew you were making_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _To write on his heart in_

 _Permanent marker_

 **Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed reading and I would appreciate a review or two. See you on the next chapter. Mwah :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Adance sorry guys :D**_

 _I like the way you sound in the morning_

 _We're on the phone and without a warning_

 _I realize your laugh is the best sound_

 _I have ever heard_

 _ **A week later...**_

Laughter echoed around the woods mixing with the twitting of the birds, the sound of the river and the rustling of the leaves. Charles had whisked Elsie for a day to take her on another picnic. A lot had happened that made Elsie either sad or angry, but still Elsie was still by his side. Arriving to the conclusion that he was really falling in love with her.

He had his talked to Carlisle and Grigg warning them not to come closer to Elsie and not to spill false story but he knew them they wouldn't stop until they get what they want. He also had feeling that someone was paying them but as he comb back to his memories, reminiscing if he made an enemy with someone but found none.

Today he wants to enjoy being with Elsie and enjoy while it lasts. He watched as she paddled the river, crouching obviously looking at something beneath the water. He was really enamored by her beauty, the wisps of her hair that escape the tight braid,framing her face make her look more younger. The happy twinkle of her eyes that always so soft as if she had never been mad which is far from the truth.

Elsie held her skirt and crouched as she saw a fish passed her feet. She couldn't deny that Charles chose the most wonderful to take their picnic. When the fish disappeared, she looked up at saw Charles smiling amusingly at her. She smiled back and make her way out of the river. She couldn't deny that he was looking very handsome today, he was only wearing a white buttoned down long-sleeved shirt but he unbuttoned the first three button which made him looked suave,taking her breath away. She stared at his soft brown eyes. Yes, she admit it she's falling in love.

 _I like the way I can't keep my focus_

 _I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

 _I hear the words but all I can think is_

 _We should be together_

 _Every time you smile, I smile_

 _And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

As Elsie sat down beside him, he offered her a towel for to dry her legs. He looked everywhere except her while she dry her legs. He unpacked the remaining food laying them down on the blanket. After drying her legs, Elsie devoured the food that Charles just unpacked.

"If a dinosaur exist, you'll be one of them" he teased.

"If I'm not really hungry, I would hate you for that" she said though mouthful of foods. Charles couldn't love her more, she ate like she doesn't belong in the upper classes. He took notes in his mind that if ever he marry her someday that always take her away from the eyes of the servants and other people to see her eat more like this.

"Have you had suitors before? " he asked out of nowhere.

Elsie swallowed the remaining food in her mouth and took a drink then replied, "I haven't, your the first".

"Whyever not? " He gazed at her eyes softly.

"Because they only want me because of my title" she stared back at his eyes.

"What makes you think that I'm not one them? " He raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Because, " she started leaning forward to him then continued "I know you're a good man and if you wanted only my title you would've courted Alice instead" she blurted backing away from him, taking her previous seat.

"You may be right" he answered back leaning back on his hands.

"What makes you want to court me? " it was her turn to question him.

"Who wouldn't want to. You're beautiful and you have a good heart" he answered but not all.

"I'm not beautiful " she puffed.

"You are. " he reached for her face tucking the flying strands of hair around her face.

Both person don't want the day to end. If someone would see them right now, they would think that they are already married because of the coziness around them. Elsie lie down on the blanket after putting the remaining food in the basket. Charles was propped up on his arms looking down at his angel, ranting about her childhood days. Now he knew, that Elsie was not really a mama's girl, she grew up getting what she wants from her father. Allowing her to climb trees, to play hide seek around their house and fooling around.

Elsie admitted that she did not actually grew up like a young lady, prim and proper and all. Her father had spoiled her, letting her do what she wants. It only changed when her governess arrived. From that revelation Charles couldn't love, adore, like her more.

Charles cleared his throat after Elsie finished her story, informing her about the time. Regretfully, Elsie stood up tidying herself. She thanked whoever made her dress because the skirt was too long for everyone to notice that she's not wearing her stockings which made her a bit uncomfortable.

As they ventured through the worn path which leads out of the woods. Elsie was clearly bouncing Evey step she took, she held Charles hand swinging it up and down. Charles noticed what she was doing and couldn't help but chuckle, she's hilarious sometimes.

"Charlie. " He heard Elsie hesitantly said. It's been a long time since he had heard that nickname, he stopped her mother calling him that nickname. But the way Elsie said it he doesn't want her to stop calling him like that.

"Yes. " He stopped walking turning around and saw her standing a bit far from him.

"Can I call you that? " Her voice was like a child pleading for her parents to forgive her.

"Of course but if it's only just us" He offered her his hand which she took with a tight grip.

They resumed their journey with their hands locked together. Elsie's amusing personality continue to surprise Charles, no matter how much they spend together. Charles watched her as she giggled whenever she saw an animal hiding.

"Charlie, do you think we can come back here soon? " She wondered.

Charles think if they could seeing though he won't be busy for a long time he replied " Of course just tell me when you want and we'll come back here".

She looked her arm through his leaning her head on his forearm "Okay".

 _Whoa, oh, I'm feeling you baby_

 _Don't be afraid to_

 _Jump then fall_

 _Jump then fall into me_

 _Be there, never gonna leave you_

 _Say that you wanna be with me too_

 _So I'mma stay through it all_

 _So jump then fall_

As they got nearer to their house Elsie couldn't but feel a bit melancholy. _Why does the day always needs to end?_ She thought childishly. Charles put his hand up to ring the bell when Elsie's hand stopped him. He looked at her and saw that she was looking at his eyes going down his lips. He put his hand down and gently grab her waist and kissed her gently on the lips before kissing her forehead. He rang the bell and waited. A few minutes later the door opened, Elsie bid Charles watched as a cab pulled down to get Charles. She turned around and walked to the library where she knew her mother and father taking their tea.

Lady Gaisabeth turned her head as she heard the other door opening and closing " Did you have a good day? " She asked sipping her tea.

Elsie walked over and poured herself a cup of tea before replying "wonderful" her happiness radiating all over her body.

"Credits to the Great Carson then" Her father teased.

She hummed in agreement for leaving the room yet again. Elsie made her way to her room, plopping herself on her bed. She giggled at the memory of her and Charles kissing, of how good it felt. She herself don't know if she's acting silly or just in love, but she won't know if it's love since she doesn't know what it meant.

Lady Gaisabeth followed her daughter to her room. She knocked and waited for her daughter to let her in when she heard her inviting her in. She smiled at Elsie before sitting down next to her. She watched as Elsie suddenly have this dreamy look.

"So, what happened? " She asked could not keep her curiosity anymore.

Elsie sat up and beamed at her mother "Oh Mama, it was wonderful. The picnic and everything " she exclaimed.

"Just be careful,alright? I don't want you getting hurt" She warned.

"Charles won't hurt me" Elsie positively replied.

"You don't know that" she watched as her daughter's face suddenly become serious. "Of course I'm not implying that Charles is a bad man, just be careful".

"Alright I'll be careful" Elsie sighed

 _Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_

 _You got the keys to me_

 _I love each freckle on your face, oh_

 _I've never been so wrapped up, honey_

 _I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

Charles just got home feeling a bit light headed from the excitement. He ventured through their library and found none other than Alice and his mother talking.

"Oh here he is now" His mother informed. Alice tilted her head to look at him and smiled. Charles didn't know, why he's getting uncomfortable in her presence, he felt he don't want her to smile like that at him. Charles walked to his mother and kissed her cheek but he only nod at Alice.

"Where did you go? " Alice asked studying him.

Charles was about to answer her but his mother beat him to it "Alice dear didn't I told you that he went to the Hughes's"

"Of course. I forgot" she replied.

"What brings you here? " Charles sat down and waited for her answer.

"Nothing. Do I need a reason to visit a friend? " She said sipping her tea. Charles studied her more and saw something in her eyes, he didn't know what is it but he have a feeling that it is not good.

"Not particularly, no. " He drew out the words.

"But I really have a reason. Robert wrote to me, he invited us to attend his wedding it turns out he's marrying an American folk" She informed focusing on the information she gave.

"When will this be? " He asked as he rubbed his temple.

"Tomorrow" Alice replied nonchalantly.

"Tomorrow " He exclaimed " Are you kidding me? I haven't informed Elsie about it" He was devastated that his will to court Elsie will be interrupted.

"Why is she so important? Robert is your best friend and he just want you attend his wedding is that so difficult" She scolded.

"Fine I'll attend the wedding but I need to write a telegram for Elsie" he stood up and went to write the said letter. Alice hid her smirk while watching Charles write the letter, thanking Robert in her mind for giving her the chance to continue ruining Charles relationship with Elsie. There wouldn't be a doubt that they will stay at the same roof which gave her a very easy escape.

Charles was very disappointed, he didn't want to leave Elsie because of the fact that they were in the middle of courtship. _Why does Robert chose the bad time?_ He selfishly thought. Charles wrote the letter in lickety-split so that Elsie will receive it immediately.

 _ **The next day...**_

As Elsie walked down the stairs, she caught a glimpse of Doctor Clarkson leaving. She wondered who was taken ill but maybe it's one of the servants. She opened the door of the dining room where she found his father reading the papers and whistling. She sat down on the chair, her father still not noticing her. Barrow handed her a letter and when she saw that it was from Charles. Her shoulders slumped when she read the contents, although she understands she was a bit unhappy about it. Robert's wedding, meaning that Alice is with them which is not good. When she saw her father lowered the papers she decided to ask him what was happening.

"What's going on, Da? " She inquired with raised eyebrow.

"Oh good morning Elizabeth, I didn't saw you there" Her father gave a chuckle. Something about his happy mood irritates Elsie.

She rolled her eyes at him "obviously ".

"Doctor Clarkson was here earlier " He stated,eyes twinkling.

"Is that something to be happy about?" Her obvious unhappiness was showing. She knew it was because of the letter but no one can blame her about that.

"No, not really. But he gave us a happy news" Lord Eric informed.

"A happy news from a Doctor? Are you well Da?" She raised her hand up to feel if he has a temperature but she felt that he was cool enough to be I'll.

He gave a chuckle and decided to spill the beans "Your mother is pregnant " Elsie almost spilled her tea at the information. She dabbed her mouth with the towel and gaped at her father.

"You're joking,right?" She searched his eyes father's eyes if he was joking but his eyes convey that he was serious.

"I'm not joking" He assured. He watched as his daughter slumped which is very unladylike but he couldn't found the nerve to scold her about it.

Elsie's unhappiness grew more, another sibling meant she need to share her parents attention. She was happy to have a sibling but why not earlier than this, she's already got used to the attention her parents giving her. She scolded herself for acting childish and jealous. She stood up and strode purposely to her parents suite.

"I wondered when you will arrive" Her mother greeted.

"It's true then" She sat beside her mother.

"Yes" Lady Gaisabeth eyed her daughter " Are you well? " she asked noticing her eyebrows knitted together.

"I am" She replied not looking directly at her mother.

"Somehow I don't believe that" Her mother smirked, putting her breakfast away.

"Can I have a hug? " She looked at her mother inquiringly.

Lady Gaisabeth softened at her daughter they might have another child but no one can replace her sweet daughter. She took her daughter in her arms and felt her released some of the tension that she was holding. Her daughter might be already a young woman but she was still her baby.

Elsie was relieved that her mother didn't say anything about her needing a hug. She must really act like her own age now, especially now that she's going to have a sister or brother. But she need one last hug from her mother then she can begin.

 _I had time to think it all over_

 _And all I can say is come closer_

 _Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me_

 _Cause Every time you smile, I smile_

 _And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

Charles and Alice arrived just as the ceremony starting. He can already imagine Elsie walking down the aisle, if anyone knew what he was thinking they will think that he's already insane. He watched as Robert and Cora married each other. He let his gaze to wander all around the church when he saw a familiar face. He didn't know that Beryl was invited nor she knew Robert so it means Robert and Elsie are related with each other.

 _Then why on earth Elsie's not invited in his wedding?_ He asked himself.

While Charles was lost in thought he hadn't realized that the ceremony was over and that the newlyweds already leaving the church. His thoughts was broken by none other than Alice.

"Well that was a beautiful service, don't you agree Charles? " Alice smiled sweetly at him.

"I do" He replied starting his way out of the church.

As Charles really walked out of the church, he spotted Beryl alone looking like she's waiting for someone. He decided to approached and talked to her.

He nodded his head as a greeting "I didn't know that you're a friend of Robert? " He started.

"How can you know? We hardly talk" Beryl said stating the obvious.

Charles was taken aback by her replied "You're right of course " he cleared his throat "Are you waiting for someone? " he asked looking around.

"Not really " Beryl answered.

"Can we take the same cab? I'm avoiding someone and I don't want to be in the same place as her" He knew he couldn't avoid Alice especially at a place like this but it's worth a try.

"By means of her, you mean Alice? Of course, never liked her anyway" She agreed. There must be something that Charles not telling about Alice if he's avoiding her like that. They both got in to the car and waited for the chauffeur to start driving.

"Does Elsie and Robert related to each other? " He dropped the question.

"Yes, third cousin I think " Beryl answered.

"Then why on earth she's not invited? " His curiosity taking over.

"Her parents send their regretful letter for not attending his wedding" Beryl stated.

"Why? " Charles has a feeling that he's starting to annoy Beryl but he just want answers to his questions.

"They just not have the time and Elsie's father was rather busy, if you get my point then I don't need to explain anymore" She looked at him as he nodded. It may be the truth but she don't know the real reason either on why they decline the invitation which is very unlike them.

After the wedding celebration, it was nearly midnight when Charles and the rest of the invited people who decided to stay at the house went up. Charles was tipsy when he went up, he was near at being intoxicated with Brandy. He shouldn't have drunk that much, he'll regret it tomorrow. After the valet help him out of his clothes, Charles made his way to take a bath. When he was done,he wrapped a towel all around his lower body not bothering to put his robe on. He walked out of the bathroom and was surprised by the door opening.

Alice watch as the valet who attended Charles made his exit. She knew Charles was tipsy when they went up, cursing that he didn't drunk that much. Nevertheless she decided to push her luck and made her way in Charles room. She saw him standing there with only a towel on.

"What are you doing here? " Charles fumed, trying to spot his robe on.

"Isn't it obvious? " She smirked looking at him up and down.

"It is but that doesn't explain anything " he thanked when he spotted his robe quickly wrapping it around himself.

Alice charged forward "Come on Charles, as if you don't want me" she continued to walked towards him while he was backing away from her.

"I really don't want you" he was getting angry by her actions "Get out" he instructed pointing his finger to the door.

"Not till I get what I want" Alice chuckled. Charles studied her if she was drunk but there was no sign of any drunkness.

"You won't get it. Are you insane? " He didn't want to be violent but he had no choice. He grabbed her upper arm dragging her to the door.

Alice wiggled to free herself from Charles tight grip on her but she couldn't. When they were out of the door, she suddenly heard heels clicking going in there place. She pushed Charles with her other arm effectively backing him away from her, when she heard the clicking getting louder she kissed Charles hard on the mouth surprising him more. Just then a gasp was heard from their vantage.

Charles was surprised at Alice action then he heard a gasp. He pushed her away from him looking whoever made the gasp and saw that it was Beryl. Charles couldn't be more mortified than at this moment, he walked towards Beryl but he saw the look she was giving to him so he decided not continue.

Beryl couldn't be more surprised, she couldn't believe what she just saw. She didn't know how to react seeing her friends suitor kissing another woman which he earlier said that he was avoiding her, and she didn't expect Charles as a liar. She saw him walked towards her but gave him a death glare that will make anyone crumble to their feet, making him stopped his action.

"I swear it's not what it looks like Beryl " He pleaded.

"Lady Mason please. And it is what it looks like" Beryl fumed making Charles swallow hard.

"Lady Mason let me explain please"

"There's no need to explain your actions speak louder. How long are you carrying a relationship with her? " Beryl glared at Alice who was smirking and clearly enjoying the show.

"There's no relationship with us" Charles explained.

Beryl doesn't know if she should believe him or not "You shouldn't have courted Elsie when you're already in a relationship. You could've spared her the hurt your actions will give her" Beryl throwed which make him almost cower.

"You know Lord Carson, I thought you are a good person but clearly I'm wrong. You shouldn't have made Elsie fall in love with you" Beryl shook her head in disappointment. Charles eyes widen when he heard that he already made Elsie fall in love with her, he wants to get back to her and tell her what he really feel about her. The statement itself knocked him backward,making him feel like crying. He watched as Beryl walked away, he knew that he already destroyed Elsie's trust at that moment. He looked at Alice and saw the satisfaction on her face making him more angry at her.

He grabbed her and shook her " Are you happy? " her unafraid attitude making him mad not to mention the fact that it was all her fault.

"Very" Alice smiled. Charles released her, locking the door to his room. He wants to kill Alice but it won't make everything alright.

Alice grinned triumphantly as she walked to her room. Laughing at the person who already fell in love with Charles, it seems she was a terribly unlucky woman. If she can't have Charles then no one can.

 _Every time you smile, I smile_

 _And every time you shine, I shine_

 _And every time you're here_

 _Baby I'll show you, I'll show you_

 _You can Jump then fall, jump then fall_

 _Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah_

 **A/N:**

 **In case you noticed I don't particularly gave any specific location of the places. I don't like putting places without any information about it. I could research I know but sometimes goggle doesn't always give the best answers.**

 **I'll just leave to all of you the house of the Crawleys looks like since the Downton Abbey's already taken by Charles.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

 _You don't know how lovely you are_

 _I had to find you_

 _Tell you I need you_

 _Tell you I set you apart_

 _Tell me your secrets_

 _And ask me your questions_

 _Oh, let's go back to the start_

Beryl was waiting for Elsie to come down to their library. She's still contemplating if she should tell Elsie knowing that she trust Charles very much, she probably won't believe her. But it's worth the try. She still couldn't believe that Charles would do such thing and she thought he loves Elsie but clearly she's wrong,again. She was pacing back and fort until she heard the door opening and closing. She stopped and started to talk when Elsie stand in front of her smiling.

"Elsie I need to tell you something but don't think of me as a liar" Beryl stared at Elsie's eyes beneath her lashes.

"Since when did I think of you as a liar? " Elsie smiled reassuringly at her best friend.

"Never but what I'm going to tell you is about Charles" Beryl took a deep breath before continuing "I caught him with Alice" she finished.

"They are childhood friends that's normal" Elsie tossed.

"They were kissing" Beryl said in one breath.

Beryl watched as several emotion pass through her friend's face, she noted the hurt and betrayal that's in Elsie's eyes.

"Do you have a proof? " Elsie asked with venom.

"I haven't " Beryl answered immediately.

"Then until then I won't believe it" Elsie finished.

Charles was preparing to visit Elsie maybe begged for her to listen to him. As he was walking down the stairs he heard Alice's voice, _can this woman leave alone? She already ruined everything what could she want._ He tiptoed to pass unnoticed when Alice's cheerful voice broke his steps.

"Charles what are you doing? " Alice smirked.

"I'm walking out " He replied nonchalantly.

"Really?" Alice knew what he was doing. She knew he was going to the Hughes's but that's not going to happen.

"Yes. Now if you will excuse me, I'm leavinging now" He walked fast to the door when he heard her mother's voice.

"Not so fast young man, you have visitors " His mother walked to him and dragged him to the library despite his protests.

Charles gazed around and saw Alice's parents, _what's happening? Why are they here? ._ They were smiling at him but he can't smile back not after what their daughter did.

Elsie decided to visit Charles, if he and Alice are really together she needed a proof. She knew she was acting like he was Her's but she won't stand and being played around like a toy in her back. She hoped to God that Beryl's wrong because if Beryl's right she really won't trust men anymore, she'll probably grow an old hags.

They stopped at the front of the house, she knew this is unexpected but she wants explanation and proof. The chauffeur opened the door for her and guide her out, she was just about to walk to the door when something caught her eyes beneath a tree on her side. She turned to fully face it when she saw none other than Charles and Alice kissing, she walked to them even though her heart's already shattering. She was standing at least a feet away from them when they stopped or should she say she stopped.

"At first I don't want to believe it and wanted an explanation but seeing this already explained everything. Goodbye Charles, I wish you all the best" She stared at Charles eyes one more time and turn around to walk away when a hand grabbed her.

"It's not what you think Elsie" Charles don't know what to do, he was not the one who initiated the kiss, he didn't even respond to it. But how will he explain that to Elsie when she saw it with her eyes.

She kept her tears at bay and pushed his hands away. She walked to the car with Charles on tail pleading for her to let him explain. She got inside the car and instructed the chauffeur to drive her home. She saw Charles running after the car but stopped when it's already away from him.

Charles turned to see Alice standing beside him, he let a tear fell down and turned to her " Are you really happy now" he stated before walking to instruct someone to bring a car around.

 _Running in circles_

 _Coming up tails_

 _Heads on a science apart_

Elsie walked calmly until she bumped to someone which quickly embraceher that's where she let her tears pour out. Lady Gaisabeth knew what happened since Beryl told her too. She too didn't expect that Charles would do something but seeing her daughter's cry like that really made her believe it. She never witnessed her daughter cry like this not even when she was young, her daughter was a silent crier.

She walked them upstairs to Elsie's bedroom still embracing her and sat down to her bed. Lady Gaisabeth knew that she won't get any explanation at this condition. This action of Elsie confirmed her suspicion, her daughter really fall in love with Charles. She was rubbing Elsie's back when a knock was heard.

"What is it? " She called out.

"Lord Carson is here,milady" Their butler answered.

"Where is he now? " She noticed her daughter tense at the mention of Lord Carson.

"He's in the library with his lordship, milady"

"I'll be there shortly" She looked at her daughter and made a promise to come back later.

Lady Gaisabeth observed Lord Carson, his head down which is unlikely for the First Class circle but seeing this, she knew something was up. She asked her husband to leave them despite his protest. She gestured for to sit and went to sit across him.

"Explain" she firmly said. As Lord Carson was explaining, she couldn't believe what her ears hearing. She was astonished about the of action of Lady Alice , she believed Lord Carson not because of pity but also the actions of him, he was clearly sorry, lost and angry about hurting Elsie that way although it was not his fault.

"I believe you but it will be very hard to convinced my daughter. She's a stubborn person" She pat Lord Carson on the back.

"I'll do everything to make her believe or at least forgive me even if it means not being with her" he sorrowfully said.

"It will not come to that, you know not being with her. My daughter loves you but seeing another woman kissing you made her think you're just playing with her and not taking her seriously " she informed.

"I love her Lady Gaisabeth. If forgiving me means staying away from her I'll do that, I won't stop until I get her forgiveness " he proudly said.

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _It's a such a shame for us to part_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it will be this hard_

 _Oh, take me back to the start_

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**The next day...**_

Charles swallowed hard as he stared the Hughes's manor. He couldn't deny that he was nervous, he was nervous because of the fact that Elsie might dismiss him or worst she'll just ignore him. He might just prepare himself from the consequences.

The oak door opened revealing Lady Gaisabeth. She was smiling at him reassuringly, she's a kind lady and perhaps, maybe, she will be her mother-in-law in the future. He found himself walking towards to her,attempting to smile but failed.

"Elizabeth's on the library but don't worry her father's not here and I'll leave the two of you alone" She gestured to the door leading to the library.

Charles took small steps thinking on how to approach Elsie and on how to make her listen to him. Elsie was sitting on the couch reading a book, unaware that there's a company. He cleared his throat and watch as she looked up smiling but her smile fell down when she saw who it was. She stood up quickly and glared at him.

"What are you doing here? " She didn't want to sound unkind but she couldn't help it.

"Please Elsie-" He was cut-off by Elsie.

"It's Lady Elizabeth " She firmly said.

"Please El-Lady Elizabeth, let me explain. It is really not what it looks like" He pleaded. His chest was aching when she corrected him about her name. He guessed that he really did it this time, letting himself on a war path.

"Not what it looks like my foot. I'm not stupid Lord Carson, I may be young and naive but I know what I saw and I don't need your explanation, we're not even a couple yet" No matter how much it kills Elsie to say that but she needs to protect herself and her heart.

"Please Elsie" He begged but Elsie turned her back and walked pass to him. Charles heart was breaking, water's starting to form in his eyes but he held it in. He followed Elsie who went walking fast out in the garden.

Elsie heard Charles pleading which made her to run deep in the woods. She wants to forgive Charles but if she forgive him there's a chance for her to confess what she really feel for him which she knew Charles don't love her back.

 _Falling in love is easy but moving on is hard._

She sat down behind a Narra tree, the flowers of it are falling down along with her silent tears. She can Charles shouting for her to come out but she didn't want to. She swallowed her sobs, she didn't why she was feeling this way, like someone had ripped her out of her chest.

Charles gave up when Elsie didn't come out. He didn't want to give up but if Elsie don't really want him then it's probably best to stay away from her which he think will make her happy. They always said that if you really love a person you have, her happiness comes first which in that moment means for Charles is let her go.

He walked out of the woods slipping his cold and hard persona. He directed the chauffeur to drive home immediately.

Elsie listened intently for any moves of Charles, not hearing one, she stood up and made herself presentable. It will do no good for anyone to see her miserable. She took a deep breath and made her way back to their house.

Lady Gaisabeth watched as her daughter walked in with grim face, it's not obvious to anyone but it was very obvious to her. She studied as her daughter's eyes loosed it twinkle, it was happiness drained itself out of her system. Elsie had now this regal and cold aura that will make everyone to cower.

 _This is not good._

Elsie knew it was time to act like what she was born to be. Her kind days was over. She didn't blame anyone but herself for falling to someone that she knew will break her heart in a way that she didn't expect of him. Maybe he's just playing with her along with Alice, enjoying the way they made her fall in love with him.

 _She should've known better._

Charles had drunk himself to sleep. He knew that drinking won't make things right but drowning herself with alcohol means numbing his broken heart who will only be fixed by only one woman. Just thinking of the days they spent together no matter how short it is makes him cry but he reminded himself that he's a man. _Men never cries._

The good thing was at least he made her happy even if it's only a second, remembering her smile, her laugh, her childish actions and the eyes that captivated him so much will make him survive. He chuckled bitterly when he thought about them not making it even as a couple.

A knock resounded to his room and her mother came in with her worried face.

"What is this?" She asked gesturing to the scotch he's just drinking.

He smirked "It's called comfort drink, mama" he said as if stating the obvious.

"That only works for food young man" She scolded with a hint of smile. She took the alcohol away from Charles. Charles protested about taking his comfort food but stopped when he saw his mother glaring at him.

His mother sat down in front of him "What happened? " she asked with a don't-you-lie-to-me look.

He sighed knowing he can't escape with his mother's interrogation "Remember Elsie" he started and watched as she nodded "well she hates me" he sorrowfully mumbled.

"Why?" She inquired.

"Well first her best friend Beryl caught Alice and I kissing the night after Robert and Cora's wedding but it was not my fault. I came out of the bathroom and saw Alice standing there and when I shoved her out she kissed me suddenly" he explained then continued "then earlier this afternoon when Alice and her parents here, Alice and I walked so that I can ask why she did then she kissed me again and Elsie was standing there" he sobbed, a clear indication that the alcohol is taking over.

Her mother let him cry to her chest whispering that it was not his fault. She couldn't be more mad to Alice, she had the feeling that something was up whenever she's here but she didn't expect her to such an attention seeker. She thought Alice only treated Charles as a brother, they grew up together for God sake, they're best friends she should've followed the rules of friendship.

 _Don't fall in love with one of your friends, it is not fair._

 **:Time skip to the next day:**

Elsie fell sleep crying her eyes out, no matter how much she wants to forget about Charles and everything she couldn't. She felt like someone took away her soul making her feel like she couldn't live anymore.

She bathed herself and went to look at herself in the mirror. _She looked awful_. She felt awful. She was about to cry again when a knock someone entered her room which she knew it was her lady's maid.

After dressing herself she went to try to eat something. She tried to eat something but she didn't feel like hungry, she just pushed her plate around and stared at it. She's lost without Charles, he took her happiness with him. She couldn't believe that she could like that to someone, she thought it only works in novels but she's wrong.

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't registered his father's voice asking if she's okay. She just stood up and went to venture the breezy morning. She walked to the lake inside the wood and sit there. She threw peebles on the water not realizing her tears falling down.

Charles woke up with a horrible headache. _Hung over._ He didn't regret drinking last night at least it took some of the pain away. He could live without any woman by his side but he knew it's impossible, his parents will probably forced him to marry someone.

He made himself presentable and went for his breakfast. He ate a little of his breakfast before going out to stroll the village and see if there's something to occupy him. While walking, he found himself walking a pub. He went in, suddenly found himself in need of an alcohol again.

He drank and drank without reason. He felt like something was missing, he felt like thinking but he didn't have anything to think. He found himself with friends that if he's not he might probably think loud but now he thinks they were nice people.

Alice grinned triumphantly when she heard what happened. _Paybacks a bitch._ She warned her but she insisted now what a pathetic idiotic woman. She let out an evil laugh, thinking that her job is done. They probably hate her now, she knew but she couldn't be more prouder to herself for ruining the blossoming love between them.

 **A/N:**

 **Narra is the national tree in our country. Why I put it there ? Well If there's one in your country then you'll probably know why but if there isn't, the flower of Narra have this amazing scent and you'll know the rest if you see one.**

 **I made an account on wattpad guys. I'm HKGM there, just click the story Enchanted. I put every song I used on the chapters that contains song and I'll include the pics of things that might unfamiliar with you all. See you there.**


	10. Chapter 10

Elsie woke up early in the morning with her head pounding. Crying all night does not obviously agree with her. She miss Charles, she miss his smile, his eyes and his amazing personality, she wondered if he feels the same. She wished she'd let him explain but it's been four days, he probably hate her now and never want to see her again.

She walked down to eat breakfast but she couldn't find the appetite to eat. She doesn't feel like hungry. Her father had told her that her mother went out to buy some things but she couldn't care. Charles was a big impact to her, ever since she went out with him or just be with him, she's been happy. But it's too late to regret everything.

Elsie walked out the door going to the lake, the place who had been her audience while crying. She's been going there to just enjoy the view and block everything off. While walking she didn't notice the figure following her, she was thinking but she's not thinking anything.

She sat down on the same spot she had sat down for four days. She was so lost that she didn't notice someone was talking to her, until the person touch her shoulder which made her jump.

"Beautiful place, isn't it? " She never met Charles mother before but she knew it was her.

Elsie just nodded in answer.

Lady Melanie sat down beside Elsie "It won't do you both any good" she stated.

Elsie turn her full attention to Lady Melanie and looked at her with questioning eyes.

Lady Melanie let out a sigh "You're just torturing yourselves but I wish you could've at least let him explain. He's a mess you know, I never saw my son like that "

"What do you expect me to do then? Come barreling to your house and declare that I'm there to let him explain" Elsie scoffed at the thought.

Lady Melanie's upper lip twitch "If that's what you wish, then you can do that. Do you know what I see? " Elsie glanced up at her.

"I see two people who love each other but one of them has a trust issue, which is very admirable, but she let get it in their way and the other one who trust everything without seeing their true self" Lady Melanie stood up "Think about it Lady Elizabeth " by that she left Elsie alone again.

Elsie thought about what she said, she was right. Perhaps she could do something to maybe talk to Charles. After many decisions, she settled with what she said earlier. She couldn't take it anymore, it left her thinking that she didn't trust Charles at all because if she trusted him, she'd let him explain.

She stood up and walked back to their house. She changed her clothes and told to bring the car around. She went into the car and thought about what she will say.

Charles was a mess. He couldn't eat, his system was eating him. His mother scolded him for not eating like a child. But summoning up his strength, he prepared for the day. He was walking down the stairs when he heard her voice. He felt like backing down but he continued nevertheless.

He saw her,there standing all beautiful talking to his mother. He was staring at her not noticing her looking at him. He was snapped out of her staring when his mother patted him, leaving them all alone. He felt like crying, he has this urge to go to her and embrace her with bone crushing hug.

They were staring at each others eyes but it was broke when he saw Elsie run to him and flung herself to him. He return the embrace when he heard her crying, apologizing. He couldn't understand why she's apologizing to him, she did nothing unlike him. He pulled her away from him a bit and wiped her tears away.

He cupped both her cheeks "Why are you here? And why are you apologizing? you did nothing wrong" he said.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry for not letting you explain" he looked at her with big eyes "I didn't know the story yet" he sighed.

"Will you let me explain now then" He watched as she nodded. He studied her more noticing the circles in her eyes, they're not visible from afar but when close you can see them. But she's still beautiful, she just seem lose the twinkle in her eyes.

He led them to his mother's garden and sat down on the bench viewing the blooming flowers. He hold her hand as they sat down and started explaining what happened between Alice and him. He felt her leaning to him which he found rather comfortable. He raised his arm wrapping it around her, he pulled her to his chest basking the fact that she was with him letting him explain.

He finished telling her the whole story, she forgive him but not without scolding him for trusting anyone easily even if it's his best friend. He smiled when she ranted about Alice falling in love which is very rude and disgraceful according to her.

"Charles Carson, are you even listening to me? " He heard her pissed voice.

He cleared his throat "Of course" he hid his smirk.

"I think your not" she paused and stared at him "I love you" he tensed when he heard her utter the L big word. It's not that he's not happy, he was shocked that she feels the same.

Sensing his tense body, her eyes suddenly turn glossy and struggling away from him but he gripped her tightly so that she can't escape. He smiled at her "I love you too" he caressed her cheeks before pressing his mouth to her.

Breaking the kiss he moved back and sighed, caressing her cheeks.

"I don't know when or how. I love you, the feeling of losing you is unbearable. I can't function, it felt like someone tore a part of my heart and cannot be replaced back. When you find Alice kissing me and walking away from me, you took away a part of me." He felt her took his hand and engulfed it with her two hands.

"I felt the same. I don't know either if I can bear the thought of losing you" her tears suddenly spilled which his tears quickly joined.

They wiped their tears before getting up to walk around the garden. Both contented with each others presence. Charles led Elsie to walk to a nearby lake which she seemed to enjoy. When she leaned to him, he kissed forehead before holding the hand that was clasp around his arm.

"Charlie, if Alice ever apologize to you would you forgive her? " He heard her muttered.

Charles think about for a minute "Of course but only if you would to"

She smiled up at him "then we've come to an agreement " he chuckled.

He felt Elsie's slipped her hand before bending down to remove her shoes. He raised his eyebrow at her action but before he noticed it she was suddenly sprinting towards the ruins.

"Catch me" she shouted. He laughed at her before running after her.

After Charles dropped her home with a promise of coming back tomorrow. The ache in her chest was suddenly gone. She walked to her mother's room not bothering to knock, she opened the door and found her parents kissing each other. She covered her eyes

"Please keep it under control. My poor innocent eyes, my brain's forever traumatized " she dramatically exclaimed. She heard them chuckle.

"You can take them off now and I'm sure you and Charles had done the worst" She put her hand down finding her mother smirking at him. But before she can respond her father had beat her to it.

"I'd rather think not or I'll have a serious talk with Lord Carson" She rolled her eyes at her over protective father.

"May I talk to you? " She turned her gazed to her mother.

"Of course" her mother gave her father a look before dismissing him. Her mother patted the space next to her "What do you want to talk about? I heard you went to Downton."

"Well since you started it. Charles and I are on good terms now" She grinned widely to her mother.

"That's good then" Her mother returned her smile.

"Where were you earlier? I have this feeling that you did not buy anything " She studied her mother to find any that will give an answer away but found none.

"Any guess? " Elsie shook her head.

"I went to the Neal's " her mother stated.

She curiously looked at her "Why? "

Her mother smiled evilly "I just want to talk to Alice".

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Lady Gaisabeth smiled thankfully at the Neal's butler. She wrote to Alice the day before yesterday requesting an audience with her. She cannot bear another day, watching her daughter's hurt look. She will try to talk Alice out of her infatuation to Charles, she won't blame her but her infatuation is not doing anything good anymore. She'd let it get over her head._

 _She waited as the butler went to fetch Alice. After sitting for a few minutes, she heard the clicking of heels indicating her arrival. She stood up and turn her body to the door. Alice greeted her with a smile which is sickening. Alice looked at her like she knew what she was doing here._

 _They greeted each other before they sat down._

 _"What is it you wanted to talk about, Lady Hughes?" Alice politely asked. "Does this have any connection with your daughter's broken heart? "_

 _"Maybe. Can you just leave them alone? " She calmly requested, keeping her manners in check._

 _Alice glared at her but she didn't budge "And why would I do that? "_

 _"Because it won't give you anything " She raised her eyebrow._

 _Alice chuckled forcely "It's giving me something just so you know"._

 _"Pleasure, right? But does it ever occur to you that you're hurting people" She was getting angry by the minute._

 _"Oh believe me, I know I'm hurting them" Alice was clearly testing._

 _Lady Gaisabeth studied her for a minute before replying "Don't you have a heart? "_

 _"I haven't. You can check it if you want because bastardy don't deserve any kindness."_

 _She sighed "What did my daughter ever do to you? "_

 _Alice appeared to be thinking but it's far from the truth " Beside from taking away Charles." Lady Gaisabeth knew that this conversation won't Leave them to any compromise._

 _Lady Gaisabeth breathed deeply "Just leave them be, will you or you wouldn't like the consequences of interfering to anyone's live again". She walked out of the room not bothering to say goodbye._

 _"Is that a threat ?" She heard Alice asked and laughed. The girl needs to go to rehab or something. She was insane._

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

"Let's just wait when she found who she was looking for " Elsie sighed softly.

After talking to Lady Gaisabeth, Alice decided to let Charles and Elsie alone for the moment. She kept thinking that she's not getting anything except from the pleasure of seeing someone hurt. Thinking of it, she felt ashamed. Falling to her best friend and ruining his lives, she supposed to be supporting him not finding a way to ruin his life. If she loves him, she'd just let him go and maybe someday she'd find someone who will love her back.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the tear that escape the socket of her eyes. She will leave them for a week and then maybe she can go and apologized to them. Maybe she was not heartless at all,she was just blinded by her love for Charles.

 **Only one or two chapters to go and I'm done. But another story will come up. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
